Dreams of another life
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Just how the idea of the Project came to be. It start in the Ridfkw Era.


The New Year Zodiac Challenge:Rooster about Tom Riddle Jr being scared of something.

March Event: Jewell Day Agate.  
Bracelet: Write about someone trying to deal with nightmares.

The Prompt day challenge at The Golden Snitch : (emotion)doubt-April the fifth

The Ultimate Patronus Challenge:Thestral: Write about someone witnessing the death of a loved one.

The Daily Thread:5th April - (object) Tombstone

Word count:1010

Tom didn't want to fall asleep. He was afraid to fall asleep. He was afraid because of the dreams he had or better said the nightmares. Every night he woke up drenched in sweat, immediately looking to his right to see if his wife was still with him.

He didn't know the reason behind his nightmares; Elise,his wife had thought that it was because he had come back to Hogwarts and now that he lived here… but it did make any sense. There hadn't been centuries since had left Hogwarts. Just four years. And in those four years hr had visited the school at leas once a week to take tea with Albus.

There had to be something else. There had to. But he did not know what and until he figured out he stuck with this feeling of helplessness, with the fear yp cloaebhis eyes. And when he finally did the nightmares would start again. Tom didn't know what to do anymore. How could he deal with these kind of nightmares? They were like there were his nightmares, and yet they were not.

It was awful. Every time he closed his eyes, something bad happened. He had dreamed so many deaths and torture than in all his life almost each time he had the nightmares.

Almost, because he had pleasant dreams too. Well combined with the nightmares,but not the same. He dreamed of a beautiful girl, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Tom," his wife called waking him up from his musings."Cone back to sleep, you need to rest"

He looked at her with pained eyes

"How can I fall asleep when u know the second I close my eyes and the sleep takes me, I find myself inside the worst versions of Reality? Where everyone had died or dies or will die? Where I didn't see you?"he cried and looked away.

Elise got out of bed and went yo hug him,wrapping her arms around him.

"Love, please. I know you don't like to do these things,I would be the same most certainly,but you cannot let them win. If you do not try you can't have how to know that you won't succeed"

Tom smiled at his wife. He still couldn't believe that she was his. He couldn't believe that he had been,he was and always will be until Death will set them free. But she didn't know just how awful his dreams were. And he didn't want to tell her. Not now anyway. Perhaps later. Or so he hoped..

He always "woke up" in a graveyard ,not far away from someplace and then everything had torture's le was facing a tombstone that his father's name on it. And didn't know if that scared him or it made him feel a little better than he finally knew where he was,that he was somewhere familiar.

"Avada Kedavra.."

A man pointing his wand to a child

The use of the name he had used…

A name he hadn't used or thought about in years..

Voldemort…

He saw Elise kneeling in front of that man,face full of tears

"Avada Kedrava!"

She collapsed to the floor,frozen for eternity.

Tom rushed to her side. She was Dead. Cold. Stone cold. And it let him the same.

The same man duelling at the ministry….with Albus!

Said main would surely going to lose. Albus was one of the best duelista that existed.

"My lord," we have caught a blood traitor " a man dressed in black robes and a mark on his arm said. And then he got the shock of his life when the man in black spoke …

"Bring her here!"

His voice!? How could he? What had determined him to become this...this monster.

"Elise!" had tried to shout,but it was already too late. They were torturing her. She was dead.

"No!"he cried,crushing to the ground. She couldn't be dead.

When the scene changed from a torture to another. But this time it wasn't his wife tortured,but he still wasn't happy. Especially since now there was the beautiful girl he had net previous times.

The one who gave him hope even if he doubted every day.

…

"Your a wonderful father Tom," I know you are"said a young woman with brown hair and Brian eyes. "You will be fine",

A baby in his arms….

"Could you ever forgive me Harry?"

…

"Tom!You are crying" his wife said wiping away his tears.

"I dreamed that I am a monster. That I killed you. I have never once had heard about something like this and now...it's on my mind. I am afraid that I will turn up the same, that I will hurt you...that ...I don't want to be a monster"

"You are not!"Elise said forcing him to look in her eyes.

"I would have never married a monster. This is not like you at all"

"But I tried before!"

"Are you doubting yourself? Because I remember that you said with full confidence…"

"I know what I said,but …"Tom traded off,don't know if you are/but I care everyday"

Elise nodded and taking his hand they both went to bed.

"Now you will die,filthy woman!"the snake face said and pointed his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Elise!"the real Tom shouted,running to her side. She was dead.

"Noooo!" Ton woke up with a start and checked if his wife was there. Thankfully she was. It

The image of get lifeless body would be forever burnt in his mind. And with each dream he had the more real it seemed.

"This is not like you at all?"

That's what Elise had said. Perhaps…perhaps she was right. And with that Tom,slowly as not to wake his wife, got out of bed and and headed to his study. He needed to make some calculations and then to call Albus. It was an impossible idea,but it was the only plausible one.


End file.
